


Slowly in Love

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Quidditch, Seriously nothing but fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Draco decides that after the Quidditch World Cup is the perfect time to propose.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 31
Kudos: 36
Collections: Make it... Quidditch!





	Slowly in Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Proposal
> 
> My beta is grammerly, any mistakes are my own! I own nothing.

The crowd was cheering his name as he caught the snitch that secured England the Quidditch World Cup. Waving the snitch around, he knew his grin would be on the cover of Quidditch Weekly the next day and most likely the International Times. Draco didn’t play Quidditch for the fame, though he didn’t turn his nose up at the reporters, he played it for the love of the game. Everyone had expected him to follow in his father’s footsteps and take his place at Malfoy Industries alongside Lucius.

When the war ended though, Draco had no intention of being anything like his imprisoned father. Returning to Hogwarts and finishing his education had been his main priority. When he had finished, he moved his mother in with his Aunt Andromeda and burned the manor to the ground. Draco had gone to the open try-outs that the Falmouth Falcons held that same July. He was given a spot as the third-string reserve seeker and had accepted with a smile on his face. Draco had worked his arse off and after three years had finally worked his way to the main roster and had been a solid player.

The only thing that had suffered as he had worked his way up the roster, was his personal life. He had become friendly with most of the players on his team but one, in particular, had become his best friend, the person he most looked forward to seeing every day, his confidant, and the woman he had slowly fallen in love with, Ginny Weasley.

She joined the team straight after Hogwarts and it took her far less time than him to make it to the main roster. Ginny Weasley became a household name within her first year as a Falcon. She was the best chaser Draco had ever seen and teams from all over the world were constantly trying to entice her to leave Falmouth and join their ranks but she always refused. Their friendship had started a bit rocky, Weasleys and Malfoys don’t mix and never had but they both were determined to put the past aside and at the very least have a cordial relationship for the sake of the team.

It hadn’t taken any time at all for Draco to fall for her. They spent so much time together he had even been invited to the Burrow and made amends with the rest of her family, Potter and Granger include. A year after they became friends, he had asked her on a date and it had been a disaster. She hadn’t realised it was a date until the very end when he took her to the flat she shared with Granger and tried to kiss her. He could still remember the way her eyes had widened when he had leaned in. Draco had immediately apparated away and avoided her as much as possible for the next two weeks until she had cornered him after practice outside of the locker rooms.

_ “What’s your problem, Draco? You’ve been ignoring my owls, you locked me out of your Floo and you’ve barely looked at me,” she had shouted at him, still sweaty from practice, her fiery red hair a mess and Draco still thought she was the most beautiful witch he had ever seen. _

_ He tried to walk away from her but she grabbed his arm and blocked his path. _

_ “No, you’re going to talk to me, I thought we were friends.” _

_ “I don’t want to be your friend!” He had yelled at her. “I like you, I want you as more than a friend, Gin. I asked you on a date and I tried to kiss you and you looked disgusted. I just need you to give me a little time and space to move on.” _

_ In her shock, he shook free from her grip and walked around her into the locker room. It was mere moments before she followed him. _

_ “I didn’t know it was a date,” she told him quietly. “I never thought you’d see me that way and when you tried to kiss me, I panicked, I can’t explain it.” _

_ He just stared down at her as she looked up at him, an earnest expression on her face. Without much thought besides he had nothing left to lose, Draco leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers before pulling away. He watched as her fingers came up and touched her lips before a hard look came over her face and she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him back down to her. _

They had been together ever since. He loved her more than anything he had ever loved in his life. She was perfect in the most imperfect way. They had moved in together after just a few months and though they argued a lot, more than most, they knew that they were it for each other. Draco had been trying to figure out the best way to propose to her because he knew she was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. When they had both been offered spots on the English national team to play in the cup, he had decided that win or lose, he would propose to Ginny Weasley as soon as the match ended.

When he caught the snitch, her face had been the only thing he looked for. She was flying towards him at top speed, the same gorgeous smile on her face that she always had. The moment she collided with him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her from her broom onto his and kissed her soundly, the cheers from the crowd and their teammates were echoing in his ears.

“We won!” She cried as he began to fly towards the top box, his heart hammering in his chest. He knew Ron was in the top box with the rest of the Weasleys and he had the ring with him, at least Draco hoped he had remembered it anyway. As they arrived outside the box and dismounted his broom, he grabbed her hand tightly and waited as the rest of their ecstatic team made their way in to be presented with the Cup. The moment he walked past Ron, he felt a small box slip into the pocket of his robe.

As soon as their team captain and keeper, Hannigan, raised the cup into the air and Ginny was cheering, Draco slid down onto one knee and grabbed her hand. When she turned to look at him, her eyes going wide and her free hand coming up to cover her mouth. The people in the box around them all fell silent.

“Ginny, you’re the love of my life, you make my life worth living. I want to spend the rest of my life arguing with you, loving you, and having grand adventures with you. Will you marry me?”

There was no hesitation when she threw her arms around him. “Yes, of course, you prat!” A whoop that Draco was certain came from Harry sounded from behind him as he stood, wrapping his arms around Ginny and spinning her around as he kissed her. Sliding the ring on her finger, he had never felt more sure of anything in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
